Coach Morgan
by Tezsler
Summary: What has Morgan leaving in a hurry everyday at 5. Is it a new woman? Garcia doesn't know but she will find out. MG of course. As always thanks for reading and please review. One Shot ? ? ? Maybe More ? ? ? Help me decide.


Coach Morgan

Penelope Garcia had noticed that Derek Morgan was spending less and less time with her and the team. Aside from when they were away on a case, they very rarely saw him. She knew that they were only friends but she was starting to miss him hanging out with her and the team. Garcia decided one day that she would try to find out just where he disappeared to every evening. She ran his credit cards thinking that he must be going out on dates but she didn't find any out of the ordinary charges. Having come up with nothing she figured she would try to ask the team. Monday morning in the break room she found JJ, Emily and Reid.

Garcia - "Good Morning my visions"

JJ – "Morning Penelope"

Emily – "Morning"

Reid – "Hey"

Garcia – "So guys are we still up for trivia tonight at Harpers?"

JJ – "Oh I can't. Will's out of town and I have Henry."

Garcia – "No problem sweetie I understand."

Garcia – "So Emily? Reid?"

Emily and Reid both declined.

Garcia – "Do you guys think that Morgan would want to play trivia?"

Emily – "I don't know. He has been pretty busy lately. Reid maybe you could ask him for Garcia"

Reid – "Um – Why me? This was Garcia's idea."

Garcia – "No problem boy wonder. Here he comes. I'll ask him."

Morgan – "Morning guys – Goddess"

Garcia blushes – "I'll show you a good morning Handsome."

Morgan – "Promises, Promises"

Garcia – "Hot Stuff that is a promise I can deliver. Say when."

JJ – "Oh you guys spare us please."

Garcia laughs and says " Hot Stuff I am going to Harper's tonight to play trivia. Wanna come with?"

Morgan – "Thanks for the invite but I already have plans."

Emily – "Oh Morgan you haven't gone out with us in a while. What gives?"

Morgan shifts uncomfortably and says, "I know guys and I'm sorry but I have a more pressing appointment. Rain check?'

With that Garcia tries to mask her disappointment and says "Sure" Morgan reaches out and squeezes her hand before heading out of the break room.

Garcia – "Okay kiddies I guess it's off to work. See ya."

As Garcia leaves Emily and Reid exchange a knowing look. They saw her mood shift at Morgan's not going to trivia.

As Garcia sat in her office she tried to figure out what it could be that had Derek so busy. She had searched and come up with nothing. She had run out of things to do when she decided to use the GPS tracker in his phone to find out where he was going. She tried to tell herself that she was just making sure he was all right but the truth was she wanted to make sure that he wasn't seeing some new girl and hadn't told them about it. Sure enough at 5 that day Derek left in a hurry just as he had been doing for several weeks now. She pulled up the GPS tracker and watched as the green light for his phone illuminated. She watched as he made his way out of the BAU and headed towards his home. To her surprise he didn't stop at home but drove another twenty minutes and stopped. She pulled up the address and saw that it was for a recreation facility.

Garcia "Now what on earth would he be doing there."

She immediately ended her tracking when she saw that he was still there after 6. She was trying to talk herself out of following him but it just did not work. At 630 she was in her car headed to the address for the recreation facility. When she got there she saw his truck in the parking lot. She told herself that she should leave. If Derek wanted to share he would. Her pep talk did not work. Before she knew it she was parking Esther and heading for the front door of the facility. Once inside she saw that this was a place for kids to come after school to keep them out of trouble. She was kicking herself for thinking that Derek was seeing some girl when a tall handsome man approached her and asked if he could help her. For a moment Garcia just stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say. The man repeated himself "Ma'am may I help you?" Garcia finally found her voice and spoke.

"Hello I am trying to find a friend of mine. I was told to meet him here." Lie Lie Lie She would definitely go to confessional for that lie.

"Hello – Who is your friend?"

"Derek Morgan"

"Oh Derek. He is out at the football fields. I will show you the way. I am Mark Thomas. I coach here also."

Coach - what is he talking about? Garcia is trying to figure out what he is talking about when he asked here name.

"And you are?"

"Oh do excuse my manners. I'm Penelope Garcia"

"So you are the infamous Penelope. It is really nice to finally meet you. Derek speaks of you often."

"Really?" Garcia says as she tries to hide her shock. Just then they arrive at the football fields and Mark blows his whistle and signals to one of the coaches. Garcia is so busy taking in all that is going on that it isn't until Morgan comes jogging over to her that she realizes.

Morgan – "Hey Baby Girl. What are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

Garcia opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't know what to say.

Morgan – "Baby Girl?"

Garcia – "Oh Well I um – Oh Derek'

Derek takes her by the arm and leads her away from Mark over to a bench. Garcia is so embarrassed that her face is bright red. Morgan's concern is growing.

"Penelope talk to me. Did something happen?"

Garcia took a deep breath and decided that she had already told one lie today and that was enough so she had better just tell Morgan the truth. She stared at her hands and began.

"Derek I am so sorry. I was missing you from us hanging out so I put a tracer on your GPS in your phone to find out where you were going. When I got the address I decided to just stop by. Before I knew it my curiosity got the best of me and I was inside, then I met Mark and now I'm here. I am so sorry I pried into your private life."

Garcia was not sure how Morgan was going to react. Morgan stretched out his hand and lifted her chin so that she could see his eyes. He had one of the biggest grins she had ever seen.

Morgan – "Penelope Garcia are you sure you don't want to be a field agent?'

Garcia – "What? So you're not mad at me?"

Morgan "No Baby Girl I'm not. I think I'm flattered. You missed me."

Garcia blushed yet another shade of red. "Whew."

Morgan laughed. "I am glad that you came. I wanted to tell you when I began coaching but I wasn't sure you wanted to know about my personal life. I didn't want you to think I was lame."

Garcia "Handsome I could never think that. I think this is awesome – you coaching. I admit it is different from Agent Morgan but definitely a good thing. I would like to know more about you outside of the BAU – that is if you want to share."

Morgan – "There isn't anyone else I would rather share with."

With that he pulled her up off the bench and took her out on the field with him to share what it is he does as a coach.

**Like It? Hate It? Comments and welcomed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
